Tired
by Diva33829
Summary: Mercedes was the one in the back of the room that never says anything unless need be and one day she gets fed up with all of the yelling and arguing and fighting and the unfairness that is glee club and desides that she is just tired of it all. This is a Pucedes or Merck fic. Based off of Tired by Kelly Price
1. Strike 1

**Title**: Tired

**Rated**: PG-13 of language

**Characters**: Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez, Sam Evans, Noah "Puck" Puckerman, Finn Hudson, Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry, Britany Peirce, Kurt Hummel, Blain Anderson, Mike Change, Tina Cohen-Chang, Artie Abrams, and Will Schuster with mentions of Shane Tinsly

**Summary**: Mercedes was the one in the back of the room that never says anything unless need be and one day she gets fed up with all of the yelling and arguing and fighting and the unfairness that is glee club and desides that she is just tired of it all.

P.S I did this whole thing on my iPhone 4s

**_I_** **_DONT OWN GLEE OR THE SONG THE_** **_ONLY THING I OWN IS THE STORYLINE_**

* * *

**Strike One**

Mercedes was the typical quiet girl. She observed everything. She was friends with everybody. When you are friends with everyone and somebody gets into a fight, or argument they make you pick sides. Then when you pick sides you lose friends. When you lose friends you gain enemies and that was her problem with Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel. You see when Rachel and Kurt would ditch her for their boyfriens, she would hang out with Brittany. When they would have sleepovers without her, she would call over the trinity so they could have a sleep over of their own.

Mercedes and trio would hang out so much they started becoming more of a four some instead of a three some. They would all link arms and walk the halls. They even got Mercedes to join the Cherrios and wear the skirt. The four of them were a force to be reckons with. They would have inside jokes that when somebody comes over and ask what they are laughing about they all reply "You had to be there" in unison. Then they would laugh and link pinkies while yelling " Jinks" and "Double Jinks". They where hanging out so much they were each other's wake up call. They would four way Skype in the mornings to help each other pick out eachother outfit for the day when they didn't have to wear their uniform. They all parked their cars side by side by side by knew each other's flaws. Mercedes learned that Santana can be very caring, helpful, and sweet. Quinn can be annoying( the good kind) and dorky. And Brittany is very book smart, it's like the mall is open but ain't nobody shopping. While they learned that even though Mercedes is a full blown diva, she can be very insecure.

They replaced Rachel and Kurt in Mercedes life. Rachel and Kurt noticed this and didn't like it one bit. They didn't like it so much that Rachel and Kurt made Mercedes choose between them and the girls who were there when they weren't. So Mercedes chose the trio and things turned ugly. It was like and alternate universe. The trinty were the ones that stood by Mercedes no matter what. While when Mercedes would pass Kurt and Rachel in the hallway they were the one mumbling things about her under their breathes about her being a back stabber and and dummy because they were just using her and so on and so forth.

* * *

**End of part 1 it might be 3 chapters long or 4 I don't know. Yes I am still working on How Will I Know I haven't given up on it I was just going through my music and I figured that this song would be great for a Mercedes song fic. Read and review and check out my other stories **


	2. Strike 2

**Title**: Tired

**Rated**: PG-13 of language

**Characters**: Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez, Sam Evans, Noah "Puck" Puckerman, Finn Hudson, Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry, Britany Peirce, Kurt Hummel, Blain Anderson, Mike Change, Tina Cohen-Chang, Artie Abrams, and Will Schuster with mentions of Shane Tinsly

**Summary**: Mercedes was the one in the back of the room that never says anything unless need be and one day she gets fed up with all of the yelling and arguing and fighting and the unfairness that is glee club and decides that she is just tired of it all.

P.S I did this whole thing on my iPhone 4s

**_I_** **_DONT OWN GLEE OR THE SONG THE_** **_ONLY THING I OWN IS THE STORYLINE_**

* * *

**Strike Two**

She always speak her mind. Now that can be a good because if you don't and you go around telling people what the want to hear then you are from then on deemed "Fake". It's and bad thing because when you are talking to your friends and they ask you for a reality check and you give it to them they don't want to believe what you are telling them and they turn denial. That was her problem with Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman. Now when Quinn came to her with advice about the whole pregnancy thing Mercedes said " To keep peace with everybody break up with Finn and get with Noah because you won't string Finn along with false hopes and Noah gets a chance to prove that he is not his father and you wont end up looking like a whore who sleeps around. You being in the chastity club just makes all of this worse. If you don't end it with Finn and tell the truth your whole world is going to come crashing down around you".

Dear quinine did not want to hear that she had to do any of that. She didn't want to give up her new once again found popularity. She accused Mercedes of jealousy and being a hater because Quinn had two boys that wanted her and Mercedes had none, she never had and she never will. All Mercedes did was walk away she didn't fight or yell back because an angry tongue is a loose tongue. Even after all Quinn had said to her Mercedes was a faithful friend and did not tell a soul about the soon-to-be mother. Everything came crashing down in Quinn's world just like Mercedes said it would and being the friend Mercedes is, she invited Quinn to live with her when she got kicked out of her own home and left Pucks house because of the simple fact that they didn't have any bacon.

Now Puck took her advice the way Quinn should have. He came to her asking advice about how to tell Finn that wasnt his baby. You see when puck slept with Quinn he didn't know two very important things. First of all Quinn was a virgin and second of all she and Finn were together so imagine Pucks heartbreak when Quinn comes to him the day after him finding out that Quinn was with child, telling him to deny anything about being with her and deny his child. Mercedes could see just by the look in his eyes that he was desperate and needed help so she told him not to say a word and if Finn attacked him don't hit back but just to guard himself and take it and he did.

Mercedes knew that if Puck didn't do something soon he was going to explode. So ten o'clock in the morning Mercedes text Puck and told him to put on a wife beater, basketball shorts and tennis shoes and she would be there in a little bit. So he put on a white wife beater, black and white Nike basketball shorts with all black Nikes. There was a knock on the door and when Puck answered it he was met with a Mercedes he had never seen before. She was standing before him in turquoise and purple Nike double up shorts, a turquoise t-shirt that said "The Wild Ones" in purple letters with matching Nike tennis shoes. She was freshed face with her hair in a bun on the top of her head with a purple head band. She was beautiful to him, she always have been always will be.

They exchanged simple conversation like why she woke him up this early on a Saturday. The joked and sang along to the radio until they got to their destination. They were at the city community center. All Mercedes said was follow me and that's what Puck did. No words were said until they came to the room where held the boxing ring and punching bags and things like that.

Finally Mercedes turned to puck and just stared into his eye and said "I bought you here to help you. You walk around like nothing bothers you but it does. You thing it rolls off of you but all it's doing it being collected and it's gonna build up until you blow."

Mercedes sits them both down and starts to wrap his hands in hand wrap. "When you do your gonna black out and do something stupid or that you might regret later so I figured if I brought you here it would help". She got done with his ands and wrapped hers " No I'm not going to fight you now come one." she pulled him toward a punching bag, she stood behind it while he stood in front of it " I want you to think. Think how many times you have been hurt. Think of your father and what he did to you and your mother and sister. Think of school. Think of glee." All of a sudden puck started punching the bag with all of his might "Think of Quinn. Think of Finn. Think of the baby. Think of the football team. Think of the hokey team. Think of the slushies that have burned your eyes, ran down your back and chest, and ruined your favorite shirts. Think of everybody who has called you a lima loser. Think of the people who hate you because of you last name. Think of the lies that have been told on you. Think of all the times you have been cheated out of what was rightfully yours. Think Noah just think!"

They went at it for hours. When puck got off Mercedes got on and they kept switching until they were tired then Mercedes got a random burst of energy out of nowhere and went to the speed bag and so did puck. They were at it just letting out their anger and frustrations on those bags until it was 8 o'clock at night, they were hungry, sweaty, tired, and it was like a weight was lifted from pucks shoulders but Mercedes was still mentally tired. That night Mercedes invited puck to spend the night and her house and he accepted. She drove by his house so he could get what he needed for a shower and cloths for the next morning. After they both showered she fixed homemade burgers which Puck enjoyed so much he had two and they watched everything from The Breakfast Club to Scary Movie 5 until puck noticed that Mercedes was asleep with her head in his lap and all of a sudden he said four words he never thought he would out loud " I love you cedes" and drifted to sleep

* * *

**End of part 2 it still might be 3 chapters long or 4 I don't know. Yes I am still working on How Will I Know I haven't given up on it I was just going through my music and I figured that this song would be great for a Mercedes song fic. Read and review and check out my other stories**


	3. Strike 3

**Title**: Tired

**Rated**: PG-13 of language

**Characters**: Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez, Sam Evans, Noah "Puck" Puckerman, Finn Hudson, Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry, Britany Peirce, Kurt Hummel, Blain Anderson, Mike Change, Tina Cohen-Chang, Artie Abrams, and Will Schuster with mentions of Shane Tinsly

**Summary**: Mercedes was the one in the back of the room that never says anything unless need be and one day she gets fed up with all of the yelling and arguing and fighting and the unfairness that is glee club and desides that she is just tired of it all.

P.S I did this whole thing on my iPhone 4s

**_I_** **_DONT OWN GLEE OR THE SONG THE_** **_ONLY THING I OWN IS THE STORYLINE_**

* * *

**Strike Three **

Now here we are in the present puck never said those four word outloud because of one other word FEAR! Fear of being shot down. Fear that it would ruin their friendship. Since Puck never spoke up Sam came and when Sam left Shane was in the picture. It looked like Mercedes was with him just because. He put her down every chance he got. He would tell her that he was the man in the relationship and she had to obey him. He even went as far as slaping her once but that was the only time. Mercedes was slightly scared of him because he was very big and that slap knocked her off of her thrown. He said who she could hang out with and who she couldn't and one of those people she couldn't be around was Puck.

Three weeks nothing has been going on in glee club but arguing, insulting each other and fighting. Also for three weeks Mercedes has been ignoring and running from Puck. Finally he got tired of it and pulled her into the empty choir room " Why are you ignoring me?" Asked a annoyed Puck. At first Mercedes was suprises he caught her then she looked down remembering she wasn't supposed to be with him.

"Um… what are you talking about puck I'm not ignoring you our paths just haven't crossed in a while that's all" Mercedes sighed as she combed her hair behind her ear, her eyes still cast down

"Bulls…!"

"language puck" Mercedes interuped him

"Bull roar we have math, study hall, lunch, and glee together. You skip lunch. You always ask to go to the library for "reserch" in study hall. You sit all the way across the room in math and when it's over you always run out like somebody lit a fire under your a… butt. The same with glee. So what's up with you we haven't gone boxing in three weeks so I know something wrong."

"Everything's fine Noah. I just havent had the time that's all" said Mercedes in a quiet voice. It's like she didn't want to tell him that. She didn't like lying to Puck not one bit but she was nervous and it just came out.

"Look me in my eyes and say that again" Puck said as he gently grabbed her chin and pulling her face up so they could have eye contact. When puck grabbed her chin she flinched a little bit and it didn't get pass Puck. They were both eye to eye and Mercedes could not repeat her sentence for anything. Then his lips caught her attention and her lips caught his attention. Their eyes flickerd back and forth, eyes to lips. Then it was like a pull that brought her face closer to his. The moment that their lips connected was nothing but sparks and fireworks. Mercedes bit pucks bottom lip then she sucked on it to ease the pain. Puck licked the seam of Mercedes mouth making Mercedes moan. Puck took it to his advantage pushing his pink muscel into her dark cavern and traced the roof of her mouth. Their tongues merged,locked and twisted together until they rememberd that oxygen was a need for the both of them. Forehead rested against forehead and eyes locked and in unison they said "I love you" and then they said " I love you to" then Mercedes rememberd something, her eyes wide open and filled with alarm because Mercedes was in a relationship.

"Omygod, Omygod, Omygod what did we just do"

"That my dear was called kissing. Come on cedes you don't love Shane like you love me why don't you break up with him and get with me"

"Oh no Shane! How am I going to do that puck without hurt his feelings?"

" Tell the truth but I'll wait for you if I need to. Just call me when your ready. To let you know I'm not giving up on you." said puck as he kissed her and left

* * *

**End of part 3 it might be 6 chapters long because I might do a epilogue and the 4th chapter was a little to long so I divide it . Still working on How Will I Know I haven't given up on it But the inspiration for this one is higher than HWIK right now but when this is over i will most likely have the next chapter ready for y'all. Read, review, favorite or follow and check out my other stories**


	4. YOUR OUT!

**Title**: Tired

**Rated**: PG-13 of language

**Characters**: Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez, Sam Evans, Noah "Puck" Puckerman, Finn Hudson, Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry, Britany Peirce, Kurt Hummel, Blain Anderson, Mike Change, Tina Cohen-Chang, Artie Abrams, and Will Schuster with mentions of Shane Tinsly

**Summary**: Mercedes was the one in the back of the room that never says anything unless need be and one day she gets fed up with all of the yelling and arguing and fighting and the unfairness that is glee club and decides that she is just tired of it all.

P.S I did this whole thing on my iPhone 4s

**_I_** **_DONT OWN GLEE OR THE SONG THE_** **_ONLY THING I OWN IS THE STORYLINE_**

* * *

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

Mercedes finally broke up with Shane. Just because they were over it didnt mean he was done with mental or verbal bullying. There was only so much Mercedes could take and on top of that the glee club was still arguing. The arguing was mostly Rachel getting every solo and Santana saying that other people that her should have solos. Then it would go to insulting each other. A few times Rachel would insult all four of the Cheerios just to make a point. Then Santana would get mad and start yelling in Spanish and the boys would hold her back while Rachel would run and hide behind Mr. Schu while he blamed Santana for causing problems in the group and it was just chaos. Mercedes would always be the one to try and keep the peace and one day she snapped.

"Somebody else should get solos in this class schuster and you know it" yelled Santana

"Will you be quiet and go sit in the back with your cherry hoes please Santana this is an adult conversation, no place for your child like behavior" chide Rachel and this has been happening since class started and Mercedes… broke

"Shut up" groaned Mercedes, nobody listened

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" she yelled and this time they all listend in shock because Mercedes never yelled or cursed. It was surprising to them.

"MERCEDES JONES WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE RIGHT NOW!" Yell schu

" Oh, Will get your head out of Rachel's ass it's not a hat! You and I both know that every word that comes out of her and Kurt's mouth is pure dog shit. I called you Will because you have to give respect to earn it. I have sat in this room every day for three years and the same fuckery is being said. I have been quiet and observed you all. For three fucking years and I'm tired of it. I have had my so called friends belittle me, ditch me, bully me, and use me. I'm so fucking tired of all of this crap. I have let people walk all over me for years and I'm done. I'm so fucking done. I'm done with Rachel. I'm done with kurt. I'm done with their bullying. I'm done with shane and his verbal and mental abuse. Im done with Quinn and her false accusations. I'm done with nobody needing me until they want advice but when you tell them the right thing to do they have the fucking nerve, THE NERVE, to get pissed. Other than Puck, Santana, and Brittany nobody talks to me unless they need advice or to vent. Then the day after its like they don't know you. They will pass you by in that hallway without so much as a sideways glance. We'll you know what fuck it. Fuck it all. Fuck all of my fake friends. Fuck this school. Fuck this glee club. Find yourselves another black girl for your glory notes."

"Fuck you too Will Schuster, you once told me that I don't have the look to be as famous as Rachel or Quinn or Santana. You know what I'm gonna grow up and marry me a good man ( she glanced at Puck). I'm gonna have a lot of kids because those bitches are fun to make. I'm gonna be famous, have hit records and singles. Imma have a successful fashion line. I'm gonna have a successful record label for people that look like me who had people like you to tell them what you told me. Then when I win a shit load of Grammys, BET Awards, MTV Awards, Emmys, Golden Globes, academy awards, Billboard Awards, Peoples Choice Awards, Teen Choice Awards, Kids Choice Awards and so on. I'm going to try my damness to be successful just so Coach Sylvester can drive to you house every time my name is called just to tell your ass I told you so. i want my words to haunt this whole club remember my words every single time you used me or mistreated me in any kind of way. Remember me." By the time Mercedes got done with her rant her face was streaming with tears, During her whole rant she blacked out and when yoi black out because of anger and pain you say what you have been thinking and Mercedes realized that and ran out of the door. She wasn't expecting everybody to follow her.

Mercedes ran and she ran. She didn't know where she was going but she didn't stop. She stopped when she got to the middle of the auditorium stage and she broke down. It was as if the walls were closing in on her. Her heart was broken and she couldn't take it any more. She didn't notice the whole glee club walk in so she went to her phone phone, turned on some music and started singing along. Everybody watched on in silence, pain, and guilt, well only the ones who hurt her. They watched her break down and put all of her emotions into every single word she sang.

* * *

**(Mercedes)**

**There's a whole in my heart...**

**My soul... is bleeding...**

**I need to free...my mind...**

**And see what...I'm feeling**

**Cause Lord knows, Lord knows,**

**I'm...**

**(I'm tired)**

**Tired of the way he treats me**

[Shane flashed in her mind]

**(Tired)**

**Tired of the guilty feelings (tired)**

[her kiss with puck even though she loved it she was cheating ]

**Tired of the broken dreams (tired)**

**I'm (tired) tired of the public scenes**

**I'm (tired) tired of the Baby Mamas (tired)**

**Tired of the ghetto drama (tired)**

**Tired of the back and forth (tired)**

[the whole glee club]

**I'm (tired) tired of in and out the courts**

**I'm (tired) tired of all the games and lies**

**I'm (tired) tired of phony alibis**

**I'm (tired) tired of praying that it works**

**I'm (tired) even tired of going to church**

**I'm (tired) tired of paying these bills**

**I'm (tired) said I'm tired of keeping it real**

[her mind flashed back to her and Quinn's conversation]

**I'm (tired) tired of crying (tired)**

**and I'm tired of smiling (tired)**

**I'm tired of the haters**

[Kurt and Rachel and their harsh words toward her]

**I'm (tired) I'm tired of the players**

**I'm (tired) tired of the games**

**I'm so tired (tired)**

**Cause it's about to drive me insane (tired)**

**And Oh I'm so tired of taking it (tired)**

**Said yeah I'm so tired of faking it (tired)**

**Cause you don't do it for me no more (tired)**

**You just don't do it no more (tired)**

**I'm tired of being wronged and doing right**

**(tired)**

**Said I'm tired of keeping peace and tired of fighting (tired)**

[ all of the fights and arguments]

**I'm tired of letting go, then holding on (tired)**

**I'm tired of feeling weak and being strong (tired)**

**So let me hear if you tired (tired)**

**Gotta make some noise if you tired (tired)**

**Oh throw them up if you tired (tired)**

**Now wave your hands if your tired**

**Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah**

**Let it go!**

[Mercedes let go of everything]

**GO,**

[the hate]

** GO,**

[the fights]

**GO,**

[shane]

**GO**

* * *

When Mercedes was done singing, it was like somebody cut the strings on a puppet. She just broke down and the next thing you know Puck is by her side whispering sweet nothings in her ear like its gonna be ok. Then joined Brittany and Santana. Everybody else was standing around her for one of two reasons. One she looked so fragile like if you even slightly touch her she was going to break even more or it was the fact that who ever tried to touch her got growled at by Puck and Santana.(It was the second one for some of them) Then Brittany would say something in her childlike "Leave her alone you already drunk her stream of cheerfulness and stolen her rainbows" that just made things seem worse

Mercedes finally calmed down and Puck lifted her face and started to wipe it dry. He was wiping under her left eye when she flinched. Puck noticed this and took his over shirt off and gently wiping around her eye. When he was done he noticed that that the corner of his shirt was full of cover up. Everybody gasped, yes Mercedes had a black eye, Puck was furious and Mercedes was scared.

"Who did this to you?" His voice was dangerously low

" It nothing, it was an accident I'm fine."

" Mercedes Amber Jones, who did this to you and dont you dare lie"

" Shane" her voice was to low for everybody else to her except for Puck. He pursed his lips silently got up and started to stalk away

" Noah stop hes not worth it I'm fine see I'm fine" Mercedes ran in front of him and locked her arms around his waist

"Baby you are not fine look at your eye. He touched my woman but I won't touch him. You are mine from here on out. I have been giving you space for months and I'm tired of it. I love you mama" then he kissed her so hard her eyes crossed

"I love you to Pucky Puck " Mercedes laughed

* * *

**End of part 4 it will be 5 chapters long because of the epilogue. I cut some of this chapter out because I got so lost in the story that when I proof read it there were things that just didn't belong. I'm still working on HWIK. Check out my other stories and favorite or follow this one and review please**


	5. Same Game, Different Field

**Title**: Tired

**Rated**: PG-13 of language

**Characters**: Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez, Sam Evans, Noah "Puck" Puckerman, Finn Hudson, Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry, Britany Peirce, Kurt Hummel, Blain Anderson, Mike Change, Tina Cohen-Chang, Artie Abrams, and Will Schuster with mentions of Shane Tinsly

**Summary**: Mercedes was the one in the back of the room that never says anything unless need be and one day she gets fed up with all of the yelling and arguing and fighting and the unfairness that is glee club and desides that she is just tired of it all.

P.S I did this whole thing on my iPhone 4s

**_I_** **_DONT OWN GLEE OR THE SONGS, THE_** **_ONLY THING I OWN IS THE STORYLINE_**

**_This is it guys, this is the end and it's a long one with 4,539 words so ENJOY!_**

* * *

Epilogue

After Mercedes blew up on the whole glee club everybody apologized except for Rachel, Kurt, and Mr. Schu even though Rachel and Kurt stopped talking about her behind her back it doesn't mean that they were friends again. Mr. Schu kicked Mercedes out of the New Directions for calling all of them out, including him, on their bull shit. So in return Mercedes told sue. Sue never really hated glee club she just hated Will. That point alone got Sue to help her. She called one Shelby Corcran and assembled another glee club called the Trouble Tones. It was easy for the other ND Cheerios to choose which glee was the best for them. Of course Puck joined on the spot because he wanted to support his girlfriend and stand behind her in booty camp while she stretched her legs and touched her toes. Hey, his girlfriend was hot, can you blame him?

Everybody else joined the trouble tones except for: Kurt, Blain, and Rachel. Everybody was sorry for how they treated Mercedes and she forgave all of them. Yeah, even the other two that shall not be named. Mr. Schu decided he didn't like Mercedes and Sue taking all of his students and took it to Figgans. He decided the glee club to win sectionals is the one that gets to stay the other one will be disbanded. If the disbanded team was the ND then the Cheerios get their full salary back but if the TT get disbanded then all of their members have to rejoin the ND. That made Sue work even harder because it was a win, win for her, she finally got to ruin the ND and Will Schuster, and she got her full salary back. You see the TT have sponsors, just as long as they bought a certain type of hairspray and headbands or certain labeled ties and vest they had all the money they needed and they had Shelby to thank for that hook up. They were asked who wanted to do what in sectionals, they actually got asked instead of somebody just being chosen. They had try outs for the solo and duet part of sectionals and they pickes the songs for the group to sing, running them by Shelby first of corse. They got to pick what songs they wanted to do, if they wanted to do a mash-up or not. They were in control and that's what they liked. Since they were in control the kids picked a theme to base all of their songs off of. They picked something that they all have in common, the 90's. Let's just say the better club won and Sue got her cannons back.

The Trouble Tones went on to win nationals Mercedes junior and senior year. Mercedes was valadictorian and Mike and surpisingly Finn were tied for salutatorian. Turns out that without Rachel demanding every second of his attention he could finally focus on school and football. He even helped out his new glee club by teaching the drummer new rhythms. Everybody split up for collage. Well every one except Puck and Mercedes they moved to Athens, Georgia and attended UGA. Puck had majored in Management / International Business so he could be a music manager and Pre-law as a back up plan. Puck also played for the Georgia Bulldogs as their starting running backer. Mercedes majored in music performance and Pre-med as a back up plan. Mercedes also was a Georgia Bulldog Cheerleader. Even though they were sure they were gonna make it big they carried out their back- up plans so now Mercedes was a pediatrican and Puck was a entertainment lawyer. One night they were at a Beyonce concert and she let Mercedes sing a line from irreplaceable and was amazed by what she heard. Beyonce wanted to meet her backstage after the show. Bey wanted Mercedes to sing for her without the loud music and shouting. She was hook on Mercedes voice after she belted out Aretha Franklin's song Chain, Chain, Chain. From then Beyonce took Mercedes under her wing preparing her to be the next big star stating " People are going to need a voice like yours when I'm old and gray"

**TEN YEARS LATER…**

Mercedes Puckerman, world famous singer/ fashion designer/ actress,was standing in a trailer in Lima, Ohio with nothing on but a blue and black lace bra and panty set, taking in how much she changed over the years. She was smaller in high school even though she didn't look like it she weighed 275 pounds. She has lost a total of 150 she lost her tummy and some of her thighs but her boobs and butt stayed the same size. She learned that she was an emotional eater, she would eat when there was no one to talk to. She would eat ice cream when she was bored or sad, but when she was happy she would want to go out and spend time with her friends and tell them why she was happy. She also learnt that she loved salads, her favorite salad was the fried Cobb salad from Zaxbys. Plus being a huge international star includes hours and hours in the studio and dance practice, and movie and tv scripts to learn and memorize sometimes she ONLY HAD time for salad. Her hair changed too, she stopped wearing weave and started wearing her real hair. Her hair was silky and wavy, it almost touched her only way she dyes her hair is with hair chalk and right now her ends were purple.

While thinking about her transformation she started to think about her friends and how far they had come from being slushied and thrown in dumpsters or throwing slushies and people in dumpsters. Now Puck was the number one draft pick for the Atlanta Falcons. Santana was Mercedes manager and Brittany, Santana's wife,was the choreographer and back-up dancer along with Mike. Finn was Pucks agent ,he even owned a very successful sports agency. " Babe what are you doing you have to get ready this is you last song then we need to head on over to the hotel" Noah puckerman had changed so much his mow-hawk was gone. His face was more chiseled and so was his body. He was more mature and he had his priorities a in check. First god then family then work and that's what they lived by. They got to see Beth every month she would have girls day out with Quinn and Mercedes or as she would say " momma Q and momma Mercy" and then she would have daddy daughter day out with Finn and puck or " papa Finn and daddy Puck" Mercedes would even take her with her to pick out the costumes for her concert and photo shoots.

"I don't know what to wear" Mercedes bit her lip with worry

" Wear one of my favorites. Here. " he handed her this very sexy leotard top with a scoop neckline, short sleeves, sheer mesh front, leather trim.

" Ok fine " she put on sheer tights and take off her bra, then she puts on the leotard with red high waisted leather shorts and black silver spiked combat boots.

" How do I look now? "

" You want the appropriate answer or my answer" said puck looking her up and down

" Lord Jesus please don't let me regret this later… both" she winced and took a deep breath

" Well appropriate would be you look amazing, my answer would be momma you look hella fine and I will lock us in this room to show you how sexy I think you look." he growled in her ear as he backed them towards the couch

" No sir I have one more song left then we have a glee club reunion to get to then after that we have a privet beach house with our name on it in Malibu for two months. No holds bar" she winked as she left the room

" That woman is gonna be the death of me" Puck mutters to his self as he leaves the dressing room

"Ok Lima you guys have been awesome tonight now I have one more some if that's ok with you guys" Mercedes yelled into the microphone and got nothing but cheering back

"Okay I wrote this song when I first got signed if you know it sing along" Mercedes looked down to the front row and saw her fellow Trouble Tones cheering for her and standing by them were Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel, Blain Anderson, and Will Shuster staring at her like they just could not believe that they were at HER concert. Mercedes was just soaking up the mixture of love and hate from the crowd and it gave her the burst of energy that she needed for this song.

**Mummy they called me names**

**They wouldn't let me play**

**I'd run home, sit and cry almost everyday**

**"Hey Mercedes , you look like an alien**

**With green skin you don't fit in this playpen"**

**Oh they pulled my hair**

**They took away my chair**

**I'd keep it in and pretend that I didn't care**

**"Hey Mercedes, you're so funny**

**You've got teeth just like Bugs Bunny"**

**Oh, so you think you know me now**

**Have you forgotten how**

**You would make me feel**

**When you dragged my spirit down?**

**But thank you for the pain**

**It made me raise my game**

**And I'm still rising, I'm still rising**

** Yeah Yeah**

** So make your jokes**

**Go for broke**

**Blow your smoke**

**You're not alone**

**But who's laughing now**

**But who's laughing now**

**So raise the bar**

**Hit me hard**

**Play your cards**

**Be a star**

**But who's laughing now**

**But who's laughing now**

**Cause I'm in L.A.**

**You think I've made my fame**

**FB makes us friends**

**When you only really know my name**

**"Oh Mercy, we knew you could make it**

**I've got a track and I'd love you to take it"**

**So now because I'm signed**

**You think my pockets lined**

**Four years now and I'm still waiting in the line**

**"Oh Mercy, I saw you on YouTube**

**I tagged old photos from when we was at school"**

**Oh, so you think you know me now**

**Have you forgotten how**

**You would make me feel**

**When you dragged my spirit down?**

**But thank you for the pain**

**It made me raise my game**

**And I'm still rising, I'm still rising**

**Yeah Yeah**

**So make your jokes**

**Go for broke**

**Blow your smoke**

**You're not alone**

**But who's laughing now**

**But who's laughing now**

**So raise the bar**

**Hit me hard**

**Play your cards**

**Be a star**

**But who's laughing now**

**But who's laughing now**

**Mercy**

_(the crowd yelled)_

**She broke out of the box**

**Swallowed your pride**

**You got that ego cough (cough , cough)**

**Let the haters hate (cough,cough)**

**You're like way too late**

**Click click to see I got a message from you**

**"Hola, I'm proud of you"**

**"Oh my God babe your voice is like wow!"**

**My reply: Who's laughing now?**

_(She put up her middle finger and everybody cheered) _

**Oh, so you think you know me now**

**Have you forgotten how**

**You would make me feel**

**When you drag my spirit down?**

**But thank you for the pain**

**It made me raise my game**

**And I'm still rising, I'm still rising**

**Yeah**

**So make your jokes**

**Go for broke**

**Blow your smoke**

**You're not alone**

**But who's laughing now**

**But who's laughing now**

**So raise the bar**

**Hit me hard**

**Play your cards**

**Be a star**

**But who's laughing now**

**But who's laughing now**

**So make your jokes**

**Go for broke**

**Blow your smoke**

**You're not alone**

**But who's laughing now**

**(Hey, hey. Who's laughing?)**

**But who's laughing now**

**(Hey, hey, Who's laughing?)**

**So raise the bar**

**Hit me hard**

**Play your cards**

**Be a star**

**But who's laughing now**

**Who's laughing, laughing now?**

**Who's laughing, laughing now?**

**Who's laughing, laughing now?**

**Who's laughing, laughing now?**

**Who's laughing, laughing now?**

**Who's laughing, laughing now?**

**Who's laughing, laughing now?**

" Thank you Lima you guys have been awesome! Goodnight drive safely!" She left the stage as the crowd chanted "Mercy! Mercy!"

"Babe you did phenomenal as normal, ok now we have to go" said Puck as he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a big kiss. They went to the trailer to shower and change. Puck wore a black button up dress shirt with dark jeans and black dress shoes. He also had on a necklace that looked like it had the big half of a flaming heart and it said "mercy's badass" in cursive as well as his wedding ring that was engraved "her badass" on the outside with a small red diamond at the end. Mercedes had on a White Satin and Purple Lace Corset that was from her fashion called _"Aimer La Mode" _which is basically love fashion in French. With white skinny jeans and White Lace Glitter Almonds Hidden Platform Spiky Heel Pumps all finished off with her favorite purple leather jacket. She kept the jewelry simple to accent her purple diamond wedding rings that were engraved "his diva" on the outside in cursive with a big purple diamond in the middle. She had purple glitter hoop earrings and her necklace that Puck gave her on their one year dating anniversary it was a smaller flaming heart and it said "Puck's diva"

They arrived at the hotels ballroom 30 mins later and was instantly tackled by Tina Chang in a bone crushing hug. "OMG Mercy you sounded great tonight. I loved it"

"Tina you look fabulous and I love your new shoe line as you can tell" Mercedes said as she stuck out her foot. Tina Chang was a well known fashion designer as well as a mom of two.

"Mercy! You were awesome" Quinn Hudson was a entertainment lawyer to the stars as well as a mom of three.

"Thanks Quinnie you look great"

"Aye what it is boo"

"Cedes I love the shoes"

"What's up Artie and thanks kitty kat Tina designed them"Artie was a director and his wife Kitty was the cheerleading coach for the Dallas cowboys.

" Omg I missed you so much mercy" said a stunning Marly who was now a actress and a model, she has graced the cover of magazines such as Vogue, Elle, Rolling Stone, OK and more. She has stared in nothing but box office hits. She has won teen choice awards, kids choice awards, people choice awards, Grammys, Moonmen and many more, her husband Ryder was the physical trainer for the New York Nets he also has small parts in movies and has owned his fair share of awards. Marley and Jake never got back together because he cheated on her AGAIN after she took him back the first time and this time Bree really did get pregnant.

" Hey brother in law" Mercedes said to Jake who was now a dance teacher at Juliard and Bree Puckerman was a pre school teacher.

" Hey Evans" On one of their trips home on break from school Mercedes introduced Sam to her cousin, Amber Riley, from Georgia and they hit it off right away. Sam finally got a chance to put his impressions and acting to use. He is now a Hollywood a- list actor and his wife Amber Evans was a plus size model as well as a actress, they even stared in a few movies together and they were box office hits just like the rest of their solo movies.

Mercedes glanced at the bar where Rachel,Kurt, Blain, Sue, Shelby, and Will was seated,smiled and waved. Even though they still were not on speaking terms with each other, Mercedes still kept tabs on Rachel, Blain and Kurt. Apparently Rachel has stared in Wicked and Funny Girl on Broadway and has won two Tony's for her roles. She has even had cameos and small parts in a couple of movies. It has been harder and harder for Rachel to get roles because she has been labeled as arrogant and hard to work with. She is married to the one and only Jesse with a baby on the way. Kurt is also a fashion designer but he is only known on the east coast. Blain is a doctor at New York Medical. Everybody waved back except for one Rachel Berry.

"Hey Rachel congrats on your Tony award" smiled Mercedes

" Hello Mercedes you look well rested" Rachel chided with the fakest smile known to man, Mercedes raised her perfectly plucked eyebrow _Oh no she didn't_

" Why thank you but you look like you could use some of my well rest judging by those bags and crows feet" Mercedes snarled sweetly with a smile

"Why I never" Rachel stormed off

"And you never will" Mercedes muttered

"OKay everybody we have an announcement" Puck yelled as he stood in front of the room besides Mercedes

" Your getting a divorce" Rachel asked too happily

" No we are not but Rachel quick question where is YOUR husband?" Puck asked but never got a response

"We're pregnant" Mercedes and Puck said in unison as everybody cheered

"it's twins" they cheered even louder soon everybody came down from their excitement and soon everybody was dancing and having is until somebody interrupted the music with a very perky and annoying voice "Welcome New Directions to the 10th reunion"

"Um excuse me but we are the Trouble Tones not the New Directions" Quinn yelled out

"Whatever any way I have realize that a certain somebody and I never got our diva off before she got brutally kicked out..."

"First of all you can say my name even though you probably can't afford to and I quit right after I told all of y'all that your shit does in fact stink but what ever if you want a diva off you will get a diva off. No songs from your shows"

"Fine then you can't sing any of that trash you call music" Rachel snarled evily

"Oh you mean the trash that lets me do a clean sweep every time im at an award show like... I don't know say the Grammys. I have bout twenty of them things while the only awards you have are two Tony's you won five years ago and hasn't since then" Mercedes smiled

"Shelby, Will, and Sue will be the judges" Rachel replied

"Okay the one with the least amount of awards sings first" said Mercedes

"Fine" huffed Rachel

**Every night in my dreams**

**I see you, I feel you,**

**That is how I know you go on**

**Far across the distance**

**And spaces between us**

**You have come to show you go on**

**Near, far, wherever you are**

**I believe that the heart does go on**

**Once more you open the door**

**And you're here in my heart**

**And my heart will go on and on**

**Love can touch us one time**

**And last for a lifetime**

**And never let go till we're gone**

**Love was when I loved you**

**One true time I hold to**

**In my life we'll always go on**

**Near, far, wherever you are**

**I believe that the heart does go on**

**Once more you open the door**

**And you're here in my heart**

**And my heart will go on and on**

**You're here, there's nothing I fear,**

**And I know that my heart will go on**

**We'll stay forever this way**

**You are safe in my heart**

**And my heart will go on and on**

Rachel bowed, turned her nose up, flipped her hair then sat down at the bar waiting for Mercedes " Okay she wants to play it that way I got the perfect song"

**I wish I could believe you then I'll be alright**

**But now everything you told me really don't apply**

**To the way I feel inside**

**Loving you was easy once upon a time**

**But now my suspicions of you have multiplied**

**And it's all because you lied**

_**[Chorus:]**_

**I only give you a hard time**

**'Cause I can't go on and pretend like**

**I haven't tried to forget this**

**But I'm much too full of resentment**

**Just can't seem to get over the way you hurt me**

**Don't know how you gave another who didn't mean a thing, no**

**The very thing you gave to me**

**I thought I could forgive you and I know you've changed**

**As much as I wanna trust you I know it ain't the same**

**And it's all because you lied**

_**[Chorus:]**_

**I only give you a hard time**

**'Cause I can't go on and pretend like**

**I haven't tried to forget this**

**But I'm much too full of resentment**

**I may never understand why**

**I'm doing the best that I can and I**

**I tried and I tried to forget this**

**I'm much too full of resentment**

**I'll always remember feeling like I was no good**

**Like I couldn't do it for you like _that whack bitch_ could**

**And it's all because you lied**

_**[Bridge:]**_

**Loved you more than ever**

**More than my own life**

**The best part of me I gave you**

**It was sacrificed**

**And it's all because you lied**

_**[Chorus:]**_

**I only give you a hard time**

**'Cause I can't go on and pretend like**

**I tried and I tried to forget this**

**But I'm too damn full of resentment**

**I know she was attractive but I was here first**

**Been ridin' with you for six years why did I deserve**

**To be treated this way by you, you**

**I know your probably thinking what's up with me**

**I been crying for too long what did you do to me**

**I used to be so strong but now you took my soul**

**I'm crying can't stop crying can't stop crying**

**You could've told me that you wasn't happy**

**I know you didn't wanna hurt me**

**But look what you've done-done to me now**

**I gotta look at her in her eyes and see she's had half of me**

**How could you lie**

* * *

"Okay let's vote now shall we Will..."

"Okay I choose... Rachel"

"Are you fucking kidding me! I have a goddamn Kennedy Center Honor , the highest cultural honor possible, from the fucking President of the United States no less and you still choose Rachel ' I think I can atleast screech to the top of my fucking lungs while going out of key every two lines of lyrics' Berry. This shit right here is the fucking reason I cut you out. I have won more than ten of each of those awards that I named in that choir room that day and more I started two charities for bullied children and challenged children. My mentor is Beyonce fucking Knowles. What more do you fucking want Will. Are you racist. Is it the way I talk. Is it the way I carry my self. Is it my voice. Is it... Well WAS it my size that gets to you. You know what this shit right here is why Emma is somewhere on the beach with her toes in the sand getting over her OCD with her husband ,Carl, and you are here wondering why the fuck are you alone. You know what I'm officially done I have tried to be nice in all of my interviews about the remaining NDs but you know what Fuck that shit I'm telling the fucking truth. With that being said I will see all of the Trouble Tones at our machion in Atlanta for the holidays. I love you all never forget that ok but I can't take the stress it's not good for the babys. Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight. I love y'all. Deuces moth'a fuck'as. Come on baby let's go."

On May 12th 2024 the twins were born at 5:13 AM Noah James Puckerman Jr Was welcomed into the world then at 5:16 AM comes his little sister Nola Jamie Puckerman right after him. They were the cutest babies ever. They had caramel colored skin, light brown curls, chubby cheeks and when they laughed you could see their dimples, Noah had almond shaped eyes while Nola had big doe eyes, their birth certificate said that they had green eyes. Long story short they were just Mercedes and Puck but smaller. Quinn and Finn were Noah Jr's god parents and Santana and Brittany were Nola's god parents. The trouble tones were aunties and uncles yet again. Mercedes was truly happy, she was through with all of the drama finally she wasn't tired anymore.

**THE END!**

* * *

**There it is you guys it's done I put one final rant in there for you. I hope you liked it. This was so much fun to write I wanted to finish it tonight because I am starting band camp again and I didn't want you guys to wait a whole month and lose interest. Do me a favor please and check out AnniKay and her Learning French series. She is just great and she gave me pointers on how to write my stories and things like that so check out her stories because those Learning French stories are boss and if you have as much of a hatred for Rachel berry as I do then you will fall in love. Ok guys you know the drill read and review. Please and Thank You**

**Songs:**

***=changed lyrics**

**Whos laughing now: Jessie J***

**My heart will go on: Celine Dion**

**Resentment: Beyonce***


End file.
